¡Ponle un anillo!
by Sailor-chan
Summary: Después de ser rechazada por Brittany, Santana va a una fiesta y al día siguiente despierta con una terrible resaca... Y un anillo en el dedo. Oh, Dios ¿Podrá ser que...?  Spoilers de la segunda temporada
1. La Madre de Todas las Resacas

Capítulo 1: La Madre de Todas las Resacas

Santana López no recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todo era tan borroso… Y ahí estaba ahora, somnolienta y sintiéndose asquerosamente. Sentía como si de alguna forma millones de mini Rachel Berrys se habían metido en su cabeza y hubieran empezado a cantar su repertorio de canciones entero usando el más potente y sádico micrófono en la Tierra. Estaba adolorida, mareada, confundida… Esta no era una sensación nueva para ella… Bueno, algo así, porque era una chica fiestera y de verdad le gustaba codearse con el conde "Trago Von Halkohol", pero nunca de esa forma. Y aun así, ahí estaba, tan calmada pero al momento de abrir sus ojos, inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos.

-¡Maldición…!-Tenía la sensación como de que alguien estaba girando la cama. Sabía que tenía que levantarse, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó en la cama, y comenzó a recordar.

Fue invitada a una fiesta cualquiera… ¿Quién la invitó? No podía recordarlo y honestamente no le importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que esa noche estaba en esa casa, con un puñado de adolescentes. Nada inusual. Por supuesto, Santana estaba muy consciente de cómo iba a terminar esto: la mayoría de la gente iba a terminar ebria en unas dos o tres horas, tal vez, incluida ella. Y tal vez terminaría enrollada con alguien, chico o chica, no importaba. Nada importaba ahora que Brittany la había rechazado, incluso aunque no quisiera admitirlo para sí misma.

"_¿Y qué hay de Sam?" _ Pensó. Bueno, no era como si le importara algo… Por supuesto, escribió una canción para él, pero no era realmente para _él_, sino para _ella misma_… Quería probar que no le importaba Brittany y que estaba más que feliz de tener un novio atractivo al cual cantarle.

De cualquier forma, fue a esa fiesta, empezó a bailar con un chico cualquiera, tomó un caballito de tequila, empezó a contar historias divertidas a los demás, tomó un caballito de tequila, se peleó con una chica solo por diversión, tomó un caballito de tequila… Y entonces se terminó el tequila y comenzaron a tomar lo que encontraron… La casa estaba tan llena que empezaron a consumir de un trago el contenido de lo primero que alcanzaban. De otra forma, el alcohol eventualmente se agotaría y aquellos que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para tomar bebidas terminarían sobrios, y hey, nadie quiere eso estando en una fiesta. ¿Verdad?

Después de eso, no recordaba nada. Sí, algo así como "Absolutamente nada".

La latina suspiró… Tenía que levantarse. No era como si estuviera de humor para quedarse en cama, sintiéndose como una mierda. La cabeza le dolía demasiado y comenzó a frotarse los ojos, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba usando un anillo. Un sencillo y desgastado anillo de plata. La antigua porrista hizo su reconocido ceño pero ignoró el anillo y estaba determinada a dejar la cama para ocuparse de esa maldita resaca.

Pero al momento que intentó levantarse de la cama, _algo _la apretó contra sí por el estómago. Santana no estaba realmente sorprendida, lo vio _venir_… Oh, de verdad, qué mala elección de palabras.

-Eso es lo que dijo-Murmuró la morena. Entonces procedió a examinar el brazo que la tenía abrazada. Una suave mano estaba en sus abdominales. Y entonces lo vio. Un sencillo y desgastado anillo de plata… Estaba en uno de los dedos de aquella mano.

Oh, rayos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de unos pocos pero importantes detalles de por qué no podía estar casada:

Número uno: era menor de edad. Todavía iba al bachillerato. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le dejaría casarse?

Número dos: estaba, con E mayúscula, Ebria la noche anterior. Quizás casarse borracho era un escenario común en Las Vegas pero en una ciudad como Lima, Ohio no.

Número tres: La mano era, o de una chica… O de un chico muy afeminado (Lo opuesto a Rachel Berry) y el matrimonio homosexual no estaba permitido en Lima.

Santana sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Ay!-Probablemente sacudir la cabeza no era muy buena idea en su estado.

-¿Santana?-Dijo una voz. Era una voz de chico. El timbre sonó y finalmente, Santana se levantó, cuidadosamente colocando la mano que estaba sobre su estómago, en la cama, para no despertar a la chica o al "chico muy afeminado" descansando a su lado. Empezó a recoger las prendas dispersas y comenzó a vestirse, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Era un día brillante y soleado.

-Te ves terrible-Dijo Puck.

-Definitivamente-Apoyó Lauren, asintiendo.

-Gracias. Por suerte incluso mi "terrible" vendría siendo un "hermoso" para ustedes.-Replicó Santana.-Y bien ¿qué están haciendo tan temprano por aquí?

-¿"Tan tempra…"? Santana, son las 3 de la tarde. Nos preguntábamos donde rayos estabas, considerando que hoy es sábado y usualmente estás en el centro comercial…-

-De hecho Puckerman era el único preguntándoselo, a mi no me podría importar menos.-Respondió Zizes encogiéndose de hombros.

-… Pero nos encontramos con Artie y Brittany…

"_Aquí vamos" _pensó Santana. De repente la resaca no era nada comparada con el penetrante dolor que sintió en el corazón al escuchar esos nombres ser pronunciados.

-… Y Brittany estaba preocupada porque ustedes dos no han hablado últimamente y después de todo, pasar por el centro comercial es parte de tu rutina de los fines de semana. Ella quería saber si te había sucedido algo.-Continuó Puck.

-Y bien, si estaba tan preocupada, ¿Por qué no vino ella misma a preguntar?- Preguntó Santana, tratando de sonar indiferente. A decir verdad, sí estaba preguntándose el por qué.

-Estaban en una cita y por supuesto Brittany no quería quedarle mal a Artie. Le debo un favor, ya sabes, me ha estado ayudando con la escuela y esas cosas… No le gusta que su novia esté triste así que me pidió que pasara por aquí y viera qué tal van las cosas…-Puck la miraba fijamente, frunciendo el ceño un poco, como si pudiera decir si había pasado algo con tan solo ver su cara.

-Bueno, estoy perfectamente bien así que puedes decirles que se metan en sus propios asuntos.-Replicó la latina con un tono desagradable. Frunció la cara al sentir cómo aumentaba su dolor de cabeza.

-Nop, no lo estás. Puedo adivinar lo que pasó: estuviste en esa fiesta salvaje de ayer y tomaste hasta caerte."- El chico con el corte mohicano podía asegurarlo porque… Bueno, es Santana de quien estamos hablando.-Como sea, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Mmm… Fueron a visitar a mi tía… No tenía ganas de ir así que me quedé.- Murmuró Santana.

-Bueno, extraoficialmente… No tienes una resaca promedio, hay algo más. Le diré a Brittany que estás bien, pero de verdad tengo curiosidad… ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Más bien '¿Con quién?'-Dijo Lauren burlonamente.

Qué rayos. Estaba tan aliviada al darse cuenta de que no podía estar casada y al mismo tiempo, tan enfadada gracias a "Mc Pantalisiado" y Brittany que comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, me desperté. Y estaba usando ESTO.-Dijo la morena, mostrando el anillo en su dedo, muy a lo "Single Ladies".

Puck quedó boquiabierto.

-No te…-

-Por supuesto que no.- Respondió ella rápidamente.-Pero es gracioso, ¿No lo creen? Quiero decir, ¿Quién rayos te da un anillo justo antes… o después de tener sexo en estado de ebriedad?-Dijo riendo.

-¿Estuvo bien?-Preguntó el muchacho, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No recuerdo

-¿Es guapo?- Preguntó Lauren. Ahora ella también sentía curiosidad.

-No lo sé. No pude verle la cara.

-Tal vez te tiraste a Jacob Ben Israel.-Sugirió Puck. Eso sería explosivo.

-¡Aghh, cállate! No es él.-Santana sacudió la mano, descartándolo.-Es una chica, de hecho.

-Apuesto que es horrible y luce como un caballo, pero estabas taaaan borracha que ni siquiera lo notaste y pensaste que estabas teniendo sexo con la sensualidad encarnada, alguien como Megan Fox.-Puck sabía que no debía estarse burlando de Santana, ya que su mal temperamento estaba disponible las 24 horas, 7 días a la semana pero no podía evitarlo.

La latina lo miró amenazadoramente y estaba a punto de responder cuando en eso sintió una mano deslizarse por debajo de su blusa.

-Holaaaaaa.-Dijo una melodiosa voz.-Oh, Sany, niña mala, no vuelvas a dejarme sola en la cama ¡Nunca!

Se voltearon para ver a la dueña de aquella voz. Y en ese momento, Puck, Santana e incluso Lauren se quedaron boquiabiertos como idiotas.

Porque la chica que tenía a Santana en un estrecho abrazo y estaba ahora manoseándola, ignorando totalmente a la otra pareja presente en frente de ellos, estaba más que lejos de ser horrible y verse como un caballo. Era alta, tenía un cuerpo espectacular por decir lo menos, y su cara era hermosa. Cabello rubio, piel delicada y ligeramente bronceada, una cintura exquisita, largas y torneadas piernas, y por supuesto, un trasero perfecto. Sus ojos color avellana estaban parcialmente cubiertos por su fleco, tenía una nariz perfecta y su boca era sensual, con dientes perlados. Sus labios eran de un color rosa intenso y Santana notó que estaban hinchados… Vaya, vaya, la latina debió haber sido todo un torbellino la noche anterior.

Ah, y por cierto, estaba casi desnuda, usando solamente un sexy conjunto de lencería roja. Aunque parecía no importarle.

De pronto la rubia notó a Puck y Lauren, y los saludó.-¡Hola! ¿Son amigos de Santy?

Esto sacó a los chicos de su confusión. Recobraron la compostura.

-Sí, somos compañeros de clase y estamos en el mismo club. Soy Puck.-Respondió el chico.

-Yo soy Lauren Zizes.

-¡¿De verdad?-Preguntó la otra chica, emocionada.- ¿Y cuál es ese club del que hablan?-

-El coro.-Susurró Santana.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Tu voz es, o sea, totalmente ardiente y hermosa… ¡Además eres tan gritona! Apuesto a que ni siquiera necesitas un micrófono si cantas tal y como gritaste anoche…-Santana se sonrojó. Esperen, ¿qué? Eso era imposible. Santana López no se sonrojaba. Nunca. Pero de verdad ¿gritó tanto?

-Oh, ¡Pero qué descortés he sido! Olvidé presentarme. Soy Ashley.-Abrazó a Santana.-Soy la prometida de Santana.

Y de nuevo… Oh, rayos. No estaba casada, pero estaba comprometida. Genial

"_Hola dolor de cabeza, te extrañé" _Pensó la latina al sentir de nuevo ese dolor que le taladraba la cabeza.


	2. The Lady of The Rings

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera no estaría escribiendo este fanfic y "Brittana" ya sería oficial para este entonces.

Capítulo II: The lady of the rings.

¿Saben lo que significa "incómodo"? _Incómodo _es encontrarte son tu ex mientras paseas con tu actual pareja. Eso es incómodo. Pero ESTO estaba más allá de ser incómodo. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debes decir cuando descubres que tu compañera de clases se _comprometió _con una alocada y bien formada chica?

Estos eran los pensamientos de Puck y Lauren. Hablar de los pensamientos de Santana era inútil. Prácticamente eran un laberinto.

Mientras tanto, Ashley continuaba hablando.

-Me encantaría pasar por la escuela. El club Glee, ¡debe ser divertidísimo!- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, cuando quieras.- Dijo Puck. Lauren asintió. La situación entera era como ver un accidente automovilístico: sabes que no deberías estar mirando, pero aun así, quieres ver cómo termina.

-Y bien…- Comenzó a hablar Lauren después de un breve silencio.-¿Se casarán pronto?

Santana le dirigió una mirada asesina. ¡Pero qué valor…!

-No lo creo. Estamos en bachillerato así que no creo que sea una buena idea…- Ashley contestó pretendiendo estar triste pero entonces sonrió y añadió.-Lo cual no es necesariamente malo. Lo ideal sería que Santana fuera mi esposa pero soy su prometida y eso es mucho mejor que ser su novia!

-Así que estás en bachillerato. ¿Asistirás a McKinley High?- Preguntó Puck de repente. Ciertamente era una muy buena pregunta.

-¡Sip! Acabo de ser transferida. ¡La fiesta de ayer fue tan genial! De verdad, estaba tan aburrida y entonces mi primo me invitó. Debo agradecerle más tarde, porque fue allí donde conocí a Santy.- Acarició la espalda de Santana, que le envió escalofríos al cuerpo.

-Ya veo… Entonces, ¿De dónde eres?- Era el turno de Santana para hablar. Lo hizo más bien porque quería distraerse del contacto de Ashley.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-De aquí, de allá… Da igual. Ahora vivo aquí y podré verte todos los días.– Otra sonrisa.-Vivo con mi tío, mi tía y mis primos. ¡Y ahora te tengo a ti! O sea, ¡Este es el mejor lugar del mundo!

"_Oh Dios, sigue hablando de esa forma, ¿Qué es, una niña de tres años? ¿De verdad piensa que estoy comprometida con ella? Ya sé que es el momento perfecto para decir 'Échale la culpa al alcohol' pero ¿Qué se supone que debo decir…?"_

Lista o no, tenía que aclarar las cosas.

-¿Pueden irse ya por favor?- Santana le preguntó a Puck y Lauren. –Ya saben, necesitamos tiempo… A solas.

-Claro. Nos vemos en la escuela.-Puck respondió.

-Ni una palabra. A nadie.

-Claro.

-¡Es en serio Puckerman!

-Larguémonos de aquí.-Puck le susurró a Lauren. Ambos se marcharon, aunque sintiéndose algo decepcionados. Esto era totalmente intenso. Era incluso mejor que si Santana se hubiese acostado con Perdedor Ben Israel y querían todos los detalles.

Santana finalmente se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ashley.

-¿Podemos entrar? Necesitamos tener una charla. Y por favor, ponte algo de ropa. No creo que te paguen por promocionar a Victoria's Secret.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Santana fue a la cocina, Ashley siguiéndola. Tomó dos vasos, los llenó de agua y le ofreció uno a la otra chica. Entonces se sentó.

-Así que… Nos conocimos ayer.- La latina dijo, lentamente.

-De hecho fue hoy. Era pasada la medianoche cuando nos conocimos.- La corrigió Ashley.

Esto hizo sentir aun peor a Santana: ahora había descubierto que estaba comprometida con una chica a la que había conocido hacía unas 16 horas.

-Sé lo que estás pensando.- Santana dio un respingo al escuchar su voz.

"_Esto es bueno, tal vez recapacitará."_

-¡O sea, estás pensando que somos la pareja perfecta! Después de todo ambas somos atractivas y hacemos una combinación perfecta: tú eres morena y yo rubia. Una combinación ganadora, ¿No crees?-Lo peor era que de hecho lo dijo con un tono que sonaba bastante serio.

"_¡Sí, eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando!" _Pensó Santana sarcásticamente.-Te das cuenta de que no sabemos nada de nosotras, ¿verdad?

-Sé cosas acerca de ti.- Ashley le dijo, sentándose cerca de ella.-Estabas triste… Y escuché todo lo que querías decir.

-¿De verdad?- Esa sí que era una sorpresa mayor. Usualmente ella era una reina del drama estando ebria pero nadie nunca la escuchaba. Bueno, Brittany la escuchaba pero esos días se habían terminado.

-Sí, creo que te sentías realmente sola. Yo estaba tonteando con un chico lindo y empezaste a gritar cosas… Me acerqué y unos minutos después estabas llorando sobre mi hombro.

-¿Por qué te importó? Estabas con un chico.- Santana estaba desconcertada en serio.

-Era un poco aburrido.- No parecía ser un gran asunto para ella.-Además te veías tan hermosa incluso llorando.-Se sonrojó un poco.- ¿Y sabes? Quería ver tu sonrisa. Pensé algo así como 'Si es tan guapa cuando llora, no me imagino como se ve cuando sonríe. Debe ser increíblemente bella.'

La morena no dijo nada. Estaba sin habla.

-Y hablamos durante horas. ¡Entonces sonreíste! Después pasamos al siguiente paso y…

-Espera, ¿Eso fue todo?- La latina recobró la voz de repente.

-Bueno, con "siguiente paso" me refiero a "sexo" y con "sexo" me refiero a "sexo infartante".-Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia Santana, que estaba frunciendo el ceño.-No me mires así, sabes lo que es el sexo, ¿verdad?

Pero Santana no respondió y Ashley continuó su charla, lentamente, como si le estuviese explicando a un niño pequeño.

-Sexo es cuando dos personas sienten atracción mutua y entonces se quitan la ropa y…

-Sé lo que es sexo, rayos. Muchas gracias.- Dijo Santana finalmente.- Pero hablamos, nos acostamos y entonces ¿Me propusiste matrimonio? ¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Bueno, sabía que quería estar contigo. No podía permitirme perder esta oportunidad de tenerte en mi vida. Además el sexo fue increíble. Y ¿cómo supiste que te propuse matrimonio después de tener sexo?

-Porque tener sexo conmigo es increíble.-Respondió Santana con una sonrisita pícara. _"¡Maldición López, concéntrate!"_

-Legendario.-Declaró la otra chica.-Eres asombrosa, Santy, por eso me propuse. Y ahora estás sobria pero me gustaría pensar que eso no es un impedimento. Quiero que me conozcas bien. Ya sé todo lo que debería saber acerca de ti.

-Bueno… Estamos comprometidas y quieres que te de una oportunidad. ¿No se supone que la gente primero debe enamorarse y luego comprometerse, y no al revés?- "Santy" levantó una ceja.

-¡Nahhhh, eso es tan aburrido! ¡Vamos, somos chicas del siglo 21 y estoy bastante segura de que vas a adorarme! Me dijiste que te gustaba. Puedo hacer que digas eso de nuevo, y sobria.- La muchacha estaba emocionada. Era evidente que no podía esperar para cortejar a su "prometida".

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y entonces Ashley recordó algo.

-¡Hey, ya sé! ¡Te contaré la historia de cómo obtuve estos anillos!

-¿Me vas a contar alguna historia cursi de cómo tu abuela te los heredó en su lecho de muerte?- La chica que estaba sentada, suspiró.

-No.- Ashley roló los ojos.- Los encontré dentro de una caja de cereal. Solía comer montones de cereal.

"_Qué historia tan romántica."_

-… Hubo una temporada en la que podías encontrar un anillo como este dentro de las cajas. Encontré muchos pero siempre los tiré. No eran nada especial para mí. Pero ¡adivina qué! Un día encontré _dos_ en una sola caja. Yo era una niña en ese entonces pero fue algo así como una revelación. Dos anillos, destinados a estar juntos, y supe en ese momento que le daría uno de esos anillos a _una persona muy especial_. Así como así. Y ahora tú tienes uno de mis anillos.

Y entonces le llegó de golpe.

Santana se dio cuenta de varias cosas:

Tenía a esta increíblemente sexy chica babeando totalmente por ella.

Brittany no iba a dejar a Artie próximamente.

Y si estaba enamorada de Brittany, pero esta última estaba en los brazos de alguien más, ¿Qué podía cambiar eso? Santana le abrió su corazón a la rubia… Cuyos sentimientos eran recíprocos y aun así, rechazó a la morena en el momento más vulnerable de toda su vida. Si esa confesión no derritió su corazón y la hizo gritar de emoción, abrazarla y entonces volverse su novia, ¿Cómo debía hacerlo?

Tenía a Sam… Pero porque no quería estar sola. Arruinó su relación incluso aunque no le gustara. Bueno, al menos no en una forma romántica, tenía un buen cuerpo pero eso era todo. Y aun así, se aseguró de destruir el amor de Sam hacia Quinn, solo para alcanzar sus objetivos egoístas.

Ella no era capaz de hacerle eso a Brittany. Amaba a la ingenua rubia, y no por capricho. Por eso no quería interferir en aquella relación. Porque forzarla a estar con ella era aun peor que no tenerla.

"_Porque el hecho de que ames a alguien no significa que vayas a estar con esa persona…" _Pensó Santana amargamente.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que estar sola por el resto de su vida. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de reponerse. No albergaba sentimientos hacia la chica que estaba enfrente de ella, pero podía tratar. Aun amaba a Britt, por supuesto, pero eso no importaba ahora. Tenía que alzar la mirada y seguir adelante.

-¿San?- Preguntó Ashley. Estaba muy cercana al rostro de la latina.

-Lo siento, me distraje… ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez tengas razón. Trataré.-

-¿De verdad?- Ashley estaba muy emocionada.

-Sí, pero primero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ashley.

-Ya lo sé, pero me refería a tu nombre completo.

Dijo algo que sonó como "Tisdale".

-Oh, maldición. Entonces ¿por qué no llamas a Zac Efron para que tengamos un trío?- ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de Santana?

-¿Conoces a Zac Efron?- Ashley preguntó. Por lo visto, no entendió el comentario de Santana.

-No, pero como tú eres Ashley Tisdale…

La aludida rió.

-¡Eres tan tontita! Es Ashley Tamara Spencer Dale… Ashley T. S. Dale.

¿Qué demonios?

Santana López estaba enamorada de Brittany S. Pierce… Y comprometida con Ashley T. S. Dale.

Qué ridículo.


	3. Una lesbiana se robó mi virginidad

Disclaimer: Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy.

Capítulo III: Una lesbiana se robó mi virginidad

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin mayores eventos. Por supuesto, Santana López todavía se sentía incómoda por la entera situación de su compromiso pero eso era perfectamente normal. Siguió aprendiendo cosas de Ashley e incluso aunque la chica a veces hablaba tanto como un perico, no se estaba aburriendo y eso era una buena señal.

Los padres de Santana no dijeron mucho. Era un alivio para ellos que su hija al menos estuviese saliendo de nuevo. No sabían por qué había estado tan triste, pero suponían que Brittany tenía algo que ver con eso. Cada vez que llamaba, Santana enfurecía. Y ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con esa extraña rubia de nombre gracioso, así que se sentían más relajados. Aparentemente a Santana le agradaban ese tipo de chicas.

Brevemente conoció a la familia de esta. Eran agradables, pero su primo las evitaba porque conocía perfectamente la reputación de Santana López y estaba temeroso de hacer contacto visual con la latina. Ashley le dijo a Santana que sus padres le llamaban cada semana; la habían enviado a Lima porque quería pasar más tiempo con sus primas y también estimaba a su tía a pesar de que viviesen en un lugar tan aburrido, como decía ella. A veces era caprichosa, tenía un comportamiento de niña mimada y la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como el estereotipo de una rubia tonta. Pero su actitud de 'niña rica' era interesante más que fastidiosa.

Pero la verdad era que Santana no sabía cómo se había enterado de todas esas cosas… Porque estaban ocupadas todo el tiempo, teniendo sexo.

Santana trataba de resistirse, sabía que no era el momento perfecto para acostarse, después de todo eso ya vendría eventualmente, pero era imposible porque Ashley siempre la estaba tentando y todo mundo sabía que la composición de Santana López era 50% apetito sexual, 35% maldad, 10% tetas falsas y 5% aire caliente.

¿Y saben qué? De hecho le ayudaba un poco. No era como si hubiese arreglado su corazón roto, pero al menos no estaba llorando… Tal vez debería escribir una canción al respecto… 'Todo lo que necesitas es sexo'… Oigan, ¿Por qué no? Ya hay una canción llamada 'Todo lo que necesitas es amor' y otra 'Todo lo que necesitas es odio'. No era tan mala idea.

Finalmente, era lunes. Lo primero en la lista de Santana ese día era…

-Hemos terminado.- Le dijo a Sam tan pronto lo encontró.

-¿Al menos me dirás por qué?- Preguntó Sam.

-Porque he estado asustada de ser absorbida por ese agujero negro que tienes por boca, cuando nos besamos, y ya no puedo soportarlo.

-No sé ni por qué pregunté.- Respondió él, furibundo y se fue. Estaba harto de todos esos comentarios acerca de su boca desde que Santana le dedicara 'Trouty Mouth' y ella lo sabía. Fue pan comido.

Asistió a sus clases como siempre y se encontró con Ashley, quien acababa de recibir su horario y había conocido al director Figgins. Hasta ese momento Santana no había pensado en cómo era posible que Ashley fuera transferida a esas alturas del ciclo escolar, pero las cosas más extrañas podían suceder en McKinley High, eso era un hecho.

Llegó la hora del receso y se reunió con ella, teniendo cuidado de no llamar demasiado la atención porque era la última cosa que necesitaba.

Pero por supuesto, eso era un poquito difícil porque, uno, ella era popular y dos, 'la chica nueva' ya era el tema de moda. Era la nueva atracción y todos querían verla. Podrías haber jurado que ya hasta habían iniciado un club de fans.

-… y este… 'Afro-judío' o lo que sea, era rarito; respiraba con dificultad cuando hablé con él. Sentí ganas de rociarlo con aerosol anti-violadores.- Le decía a Santana, con asco en su expresión.-Vaya, ¡Mira la hora! O sea, deberíamos irnos. Por cierto, te veo en el club de canto, ¿Verdad?

Oh mierda. Cierto, el club de canto. Esconderle a la población estudiantil promedio que estaba secretamente comprometida era una cosa, pero ocultárselo al club de canto era otra.

-Sí.- Respondió finalmente Santana, suspirando.-Te veo en el club.- Le dijo a Ashley cómo llegar, se despidieron y dejaron la mesa.

"_¡Desgraciado Puck!" _Pensó. Era hora del ensayo, y aun faltaban unas cuantas personas pero era temprano. Las buenas nuevas tienen alas ¿eh?

-¡Bien por ti!- Dijo Mercedes con sorna.

-Felicidades, Santana. Acabas de romper tu récord.- Le dijo Quinn con una sonrisita maliciosa y un tonito nefasto.

-¡Idiota!- Santana fulminó a Puck con la mirada.

-De hecho yo ayudé.- Dijo Lauren alzando la mano.- Les di todos los detalles.

Puck trató de calmarla:

-Vamos, es solo una historia divertida, has tenido peores momentos y…-

-¿Hola? O sea, ¿es aquí donde se reúne el club de canto?

Oh no. Todos se quedaron callados. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando imaginaron quién era esa chica.

-Entonces ¡¿es de verdad?- Mercedes preguntó. Era obvio que el chisme le había causado gracia pero ahora que ya había visto el hecho, no era tan hilarante.

Finn tenía una expresión embobada.

-Entonces… ¿Eres lesbiana?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Santana volteó a ver a Puck, levantando las manos y esperando una explicación.

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Pensé que te habías librado de ella y por eso le dije a los otros!-Puck parecía bastante sorprendido. Obviamente no esperaba ver de nuevo a Ashley.

-Tal vez estoy en el salón equivocado… O sea, esto parece el club de drama.-Ashley frunció el ceño pero entonces vio a Santana y lo siguiente que la latina supo era que estaba siendo sofocada por la rubia. La abrazó tan fuerte que era casi como ser estrangulada por una serpiente.

-¿Es ella la razón por la cual cortaste conmigo?- Sam preguntó con una expresión escéptica.

-Entonces de verdad eres lesbiana.- Dijo Finn. Seguía teniendo esa misma expresión lerda.

-Sam, no es como si hubiésemos tenido la relación más sólida del planeta.-Dijo la morena, aunque le costaba debido al abrazo de Ashley.

-Justo cuando pensé que no podías sorprendernos más. Tus payasadas de verdad que son subestimadas.-Aunque el tono de Quinn era desaprobatorio, era claro que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Perdí mi virginidad con una lesbiana.

-¿Sabes? La mayoría de los hombres se considerarían bastardos suertudos si eso les sucediera a ellos.- Le dijo Puck tratando de consolarlo.

-… lesbiana…

-¡Vamos Finn, ya supéralo!- Gritó Santana, exasperada.

-Sugeriría que escribieras una canción acerca de…

-Cállate, Berry.

Los Nuevas Direcciones que ya estaban presentes en el salón hablaban al mismo tiempo e ignoraron totalmente al Sr. Schue cuando llegó. Pocos segundos después, Brittany y Artie llegaron.

-Chicos, veo que el día de hoy tienen mucha energía y…

Más gritos.

-Chicos…

La discusión continuó.

-¡CHICOS!

Finalmente, le prestaron atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- Los miró a cada uno.

-Nada, Sr. Schue.- Respondió rápidamente Santana con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Empezamos ya? Los únicos dramas que quiero en mi vida son los de Broadway.- Rachel estaba molesta.

-Mmm… Por supuesto, Rachel.- Les dio una última mirada y entonces vio a Ashley.

Le dirigió una mirada interrogante pero amable.

-¡Hola! Soy Ashley T. S. Dale.- Sacudió la mano para saludarlo.- ¡Estoy aquí, o sea, para unirme al club de canto!

Esperen. ¿Acaso dijo 'unirse al club de canto'? Todos intercambiaban miradas.

Mr. Schue estaba complacido.

-¿De verdad? Son buenas noticias. Bueno, debes hacer una audición, es solo una formalidad porque en realidad aceptamos a todos y si quieres puedes regresar mañana y…

-Me gustaría cantar hoy, de hecho. O sea, ahora mismo.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Bueno, cuando estés lista.

Se dirigió hacia Brad, susurró algo y él comenzó a tocar. La canción era 'Fever' de Peggy Lee.

Era una buena cantante y prácticamente estaba teniendo sexo visual con Santana todo el tiempo. La letra de la canción y su voz contribuían a ello. Era como ver porno pero sin personas desnudas.

Aun así no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. Lo que llamó su atención, era el hecho de que Brittany miraba a la chica de manera extraña. Parecía que estaba… pensando.

Una vez que Ashley terminó, Will murmuró un "Eh… gracias por…. Eso" y le dio la bienvenida a Nuevas Direcciones. Entonces comenzó a hablar de la tarea de la semana y escribió algo en el pizarrón.

-No me dijiste que querías unirte.-Santana susurró cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado.

-Porque lo decidí hoy. Con este espantoso horario apenas seremos capaces de vernos. ¡Así que, aquí estoy!

-Bueno, ahora que tenemos a Brittany S. Pierce y a Ashley T. S. Dale definitivamente ganaremos las nacionales.- Bromeó Artie y todos rieron excepto Santana y las dos rubias aludidas.

-Brittany S…- Repitió Ashley, pensativamente. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, murmuró un "cómo sea" y preguntó:

-Oye, ese chico de ahí, ¿Es Frankenstein?- Señaló a Finn.- Es demasiado alto y pálido. Y luce como un completo idiota.

-Desafortunadamente, es un ser humano.

-Y el profesor… ¿Siempre usa chalecos?

-Sí. Creo que tiene una colección de chalecos para cada temporada del año.

-¿Es un genio?- Santana volteó a verla y la chica le explicó.- Los genios usan chaleco. ¿Has tratado de pedirle un deseo?

Santana estaba a punto de responder pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Eso es estúpido.

Sí, la duda de si el señor Schuester era un genio o no, era estúpida. No era una gran revelación.

Y aun así, estaban impactados.

Solo por el hecho de que fue Brittany quien lo dijo.


	4. Hey hey tú tú, ¡no me agrada tu novia!

Capítulo IV: Hey Hey, Tú Tú, ¡No me Agrada tu Novia!

* * *

><p>¿En qué estábamos? Ah, cierto: Ashley le preguntó a Santana si el Sr. Schue era un genio, debido a su obsesión con los chalecos. Pero tan pronto como la pregunta fue lanzada al aire, un "Eso es estúpido" se escuchó. Lo sorprendente fue que Brittany lo dijo.<p>

Ashley la miró… Entonces, examinó a la bailarina con expresión pensativa.

-Los genios no siempre usan chalecos. El genio de Aladdín no lo usaba.-Aclaró Brittany.

La otra rubia no respondió, pero pareció recordar algo y ahora las dos chicas se fulminaban con la mirada mutuamente.

-¿Sucede algo, Brittany?-Artie le preguntó a su novia.

-O sea, el genio de Aladdín no es el único.-Finalmente respondió Ashley, rompiendo el silencio creciente.

-Pero es uno muy importante, así que si él no usa chaleco, ¿por qué deberían los otros?

Para ese entonces ambas tenían el ceño fruncido, lo cual en el caso de Brittany no era muy común.

-¡Sí, traigan el lodo!-Dijo Puck.

-Le apuesto diez dólares a Brittany. Es más alta.-Dijo Tina.

-Hecho. ¿Pero has visto la energía de esa otra chica? Es como un conejito Energizer.

-No olvides que Brittany solía ser una Cheerio... Y que su entrenadora era Sue Sylvester.

-¿Están poniendo atención?-Interrumpió el señor Schue. Estaba dándoles algún discurso acerca del esfuerzo y la dedicación y qué tan dura iba a ser la competencia mientras veía unos papeles, pero no notó que nadie además de Rachel estaba escuchando hasta que se volteó para darles una lista de canciones y vio toda conmoción.- No puedo creer esto, las nacionales están a la vuelta de la esquina y ustedes actuando como si nada…

Finalmente terminó la reprimenda y el club procedió a cantar algo de la lista del señor Schue. Brittany y Ashley ya se habían calmado. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y los chicos olvidaron el incidente una vez que hubo terminado el ensayo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente parecía haber una rutina perfectamente normal transcurriendo. Matemáticas, inglés y ahora español… Santana tomó su asiento y Brittany hizo lo mismo. Era incómodo porque seguían sentándose juntas incluso aunque no se hablaran si no era completamente necesario. Brittany trataba de hablar con ella acerca de su amistad (aunque ni siquiera sabía si su amistad seguía existiendo. Sí, la latina ya le había dicho que no, pero Brittany de verdad le estimaba) y las respuestas de la morena siempre eran "In español, por favor". No era su intención ser cruel, pero era la excusa perfecta ya que estaban en clases de español y sabía que la rubia a veces ni siquiera hablaba inglés de manera apropiada, por tanto el español estaba fuera de consideración. La última vez que tuvieron un examen, la rubia había dibujado tacos por toda respuesta.<p>

Extrañamente hoy no era uno de esos días en los que trataba de hablar con ella. Era una clase como cualquier otra y Santana se sintió aliviada. No sabía qué podía suceder si hablaba con Brittany, aunque la duda de qué rayos había sucedido el día anterior, era enorme.

Pero claro, no puedes evitar hablarle a alguien por siempre.

Después del ensayo, Santana estaba buscando algo en su casillero, entonces se iría a casa. Ese era el plan hasta que cierta bailarina se acercó; no era sorprendente, después de todo, su casillero estaba junto al de Brittany y seguramente necesitaba usar el suyo. El pasillo estaba casi vacío, excepto por unos cuantos estudiantes que ya se estaban marchando.

"_Todo va a estar bien, Santana, simplemente no hagas contacto visual con ella o te perderás en ese hermoso azul…"_

-No me agrada tu novia.

"… _y entonces harás algo estúpido como olvidar tus llaves dentro del casillero… ¿Qué dijo Brittany?"_

La morena quedó boquiabierta. Entonces se las arregló para decir.

-Y a mí no me gusta Jeepers Cripplers* así que estamos a mano.

-No me agrada tu novia.- Repitió 'B'

-¿Estás citando a Avril Lavigne?

-Es aún más tonta que yo.

-¿Quién, Avril Lavigne?- Le tomó el pelo Santana.

-Ashley. Te mereces a alguien mejor que ella.

-¿Entonces qué, sólo tengo permitido salir con gente más lista que tú?-Santana preguntó incrédula.

-No me agrada Ashley. Es superficial y tonta. Hizo que me comiera una araña porque me dijo que sabía a chocolate. Pero sabía a anestesia. No sentí mi lengua durante un día entero.

Santana estaba 'procesando la información'… ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? Debió haberlo dicho en voz alta porque Brittany respondió:

-No puedo recordar la fecha… Los calendarios son muy complicados, ya sabes. Creo que teníamos 5 años.

-Fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida para creerte eso. ¿Y me llamas tonta a mí?- Una voz dijo y les hizo dar un respingo. Era Ashley; ninguna de ellas había notado su presencia antes. –Brittany S. Pierce… Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Así que ¿Se conocían desde antes?- Esa sí que era una SORPRESA.

-Nuestros padres son amigos. Se conocieron cuando estábamos visitando a mi tía y desde ese entonces veía a esta boba dos veces al año, pero o sea, se sentía ¡eterno! Gracias a Dios que ahora se ven rara vez y en vez de eso hablan por teléfono. No la recordaba; o sea, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Ashley tenía los brazos cruzados. –Además me dijeron que te habías perdido en el drenaje. –Se dirigió a Brittany.

-Encontré el camino de regreso.- Replicó esta, orgullosamente. Entonces respondió. -Ahora recuerdo porque siento escalofríos cada que veo High School Musical.

-O sea, pensé que a estas alturas ya eras como la versión femenina de 'El lagarto'. Ya sabes. Drenaje.

-Eres tan molesta.- Lo curioso era que Santana podía decir que Brittany estaba claramente enojada pero estaba hablando con su característico tono inexpresivo. Mantenía una cara de póker, además.

-¡Y tú también! ¿O acaso olvidas que me engañaste diciendo que el refrigerador de ese restaurant era una máquina del tiempo? ¡Me estaba congelando hasta que alguien me encontró!

-No lo hice a propósito.- Admitió Brittany. –Estaba segura de que era una máquina del tiempo… Pero después de eso, me empujaste a una piscina. Una piscina vacía.

-¡Ohh, _for sure_! Te rompiste el brazo. Pero no seas una perra, te firmé el yeso.

-Dibujaste un cupón y le escribiste _'Intercanviable por un serebro"._

-Sí, porque eras, y sigues siendo, una idiota.

-Hace falta una idiota para reconocer a otra.

Evidentemente Ashley no vio venir eso.

-Bueno, al menos no pensé que me había quedado ciega la primera vez que nuestros padres nos llevaron al cine y apagaron las luces.

-Estaba muy oscuro.- La bailarina se defendió. –Pero tú trataste de imitar a Yoshi y le aventaste huevos al cartero.

-S-Se veía como Bowser, no fue mi culpa. Como sea. Tú te ves como si te hubiesen lavado el cerebro.- Espetó Ashley.

-De hecho fui abducida. Y creo que los aliens le hicieron algo a mi cerebro pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que seas insoportable?

-¿Insoportable _yo_? ¡Me aventaste una zarigüeya a la cara! ¿Lo olvidas?

-Tú empezaste. Me aventaste un erizo y me dolió mucho. No soy capaz de jugar 'Sonic: the Hedgehog' desde ese entonces porque me hace tener pesadillas.

-Como si pudieras entender ese videojuego.- Dijo Ashley rolando los ojos.

-Quería aprender su técnica para rodar pero ahora me asusta.

-Estábamos jugando 'Atrapa al erizo'.- Trató de excusarse la chica más baja.

-Ese juego no existe. Lo googlée. Bueno, algo así, le pedí a mi papá que lo hiciera. Tal vez ya debería aprender cómo encender una computadora…

-¡Bien! ¡Inventé eso!- Se resignó la otra. –Pero porque te comiste todos mis M&M's… Y, o sea, ¡era _mi _cumpleaños!

-Me dieron dolor de estómago… Y fue mi venganza porque te comiste mi caja de cereal entera. Y encontraste dos anillos adentro.

Hasta ese momento, Santana se había quedado callada y con los brazos cruzados, principalmente porque ni siquiera sabía si debía hacer o decir algo. Su cabeza se movía de lado a lado a cada frase de las muchachas; era como mirar un partido de tenis, con el entrecejo fruncido. Y una vez que escuchó la última oración fue como despertar de un estado de trance.

-¿Dos anillos, dices?- Preguntó la latina. Las dos rubias la miraron; habían olvidado que estaba viendo su infantil pelea.

-Sí, estaba presumiendo los anillos que encontró dentro de mi cereal.- Dijo Brittany.- Quiero mi cereal de vuelta.

Santana juntó las cejas y miró a Ashley que tenía una cara que claramente decía "¡Ups!"

-Yo… No mencioné eso cuando te conté de los anillos ¿verdad?- Preguntó con una sonrisa tímida, luciendo como un niño que espera algo de clemencia al ser regañado o castigado.

-No, no lo hiciste.- Santana dijo con los brazos aun cruzados.

-Como sea, fue hace mucho.

La latina no estaba precisamente enojada, pero suspiró y dijo:

-Bueno, ¡La fiesta se acabó! ¡Venga, largo!

-¡Oye, eso no es justo! ¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo!- Resulta que unos cuantos miembros de Nuevas Direcciones estaban espiando desde el inicio hasta que fueron localizados. Dejaron su escondite, quejándose. El club ya había visto peleas de chicas antes, pero esta era inusualmente interesante.

-¡Aún estoy esperando esa pelea de lesbianas en el lodo!

-¡Cállate!

Santana se frotó las sienes. Quería estar sola y así se lo dijo a las rubias. La miraron alejarse hasta que finalmente dejó el edificio. Ashley y Brittany se dieron una última mirada asesina y separaron sus caminos.

* * *

><p>Acababa de descubrir que su amor, que también resultaba ser su mejor amiga (aun cuando justo en ese momento estuvieran en paro) era enemiga de su prometida accidental.<p>

También descubrió que esas dos chicas, que aparentemente eran adorables, resultaban ser completamente distintas cuando estaban en la presencia de la otra. Santana no conocía tan bien a Ashley, pero Brittany era un caso aparte. La muchacha, en conclusión, no era una mala persona. Santana no la imaginaba haciendo tales cosas como las que se echaron en cara. Claro, se burlaba de otros frecuentemente y molestaba a algunos perdedores pero más por su estatus que por maldad en sí.

Y acababa de ser llamada lesbiana por Finn. No estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en ese momento, pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿De verdad era lesbiana? Porque era un total desastre en este momento y no se sentía de humor de elegir una etiqueta por ahora, pero tal vez ya tenía una y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese entonces.

Todos estos pensamientos eran abrumadores. Se sentía con ganas de no hacer nada, excepto dejarse caer en la cama, boca abajo, y dormir hasta que llegara el momento de ir a la universidad. O su funeral. Lo que sucediera primero.

Por supuesto, ahogar sus problemas en alcohol estaba fuera de discusión. No era como si necesitara despertarse con OTRA prometida.

* * *

><p>NA: *Jeepers Creepers es el nombre de la película 'El Demonio' en inglés. Lleva el nombre de una canción. Este fanfic lo escribo en inglés primero así que escribí "Cripplers" porque Cripple significa lisiado.


	5. Culpa de la cabra

Capítulo V: Culpa a la cabra

Brittany no sabía qué hacer: Ashley, la única chica que realmente podía disgustarla, estaba en Lima y peor aún, estudiaba en WMHS. Para acabarla, se unió al club de canto y Britt tendría que verla todos los días.

La presencia de la otra chica la volvía loca, había pasado un tiempo desde que se había sentido así. No era como si fueran las peores enemigas de la historia, pero si tuviera que elegir entre hablarle a un pato sordo y Ashley, definitivamente elegiría al pato. Los patos eran buenos y si era sordo tal vez podrían ver películas de Charlie Chaplin juntos y el ave amablemente le explicaría la trama. Esas películas eran extrañas, no entendía una sola cosa y la primera vez pensó que la TV estaba silenciada y se pasó un rato presionando "Mute" y "Volume +" sin ningún resultado. Después, Santana le explicó que era la película, no la televisión.

Curiosamente, la recordaba y sí, despreciaba a la chica cuando eran pequeñas pero podía olvidarla fácilmente por un rato. Y ahora, todo ese… ¿Odio? No, ese era un sentimiento muy fuerte y Brittany no era la clase de persona que odiaría a otra… ¿Qué tal "nogustar"? Eso sonaba bien. Describía perfectamente lo que sentía por Ashley.

Bueno, volviendo al tema: y ahora, todo ese "nogusto" era aun mayor que nunca. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero tal vez porque la chica creció para ser incluso aun más fastidiosa de lo que solía ser. Dios, tal vez era un fastidio aun mayor que Berry.

Y a decir verdad, a Brittany "nogustaba" de Ashley aun más porque estaba saliendo con Santana y sería un estorbo si quería a su amiga de vuelta. A pesar del hecho de ser prácticamente ignorada por la latina, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Pero ahora, Ashley estaba aquí y sería muy difícil acercarse.

"_¿Por qué tenía que ser Ashley T. S. Dale? ¿Por qué no alguien llamada Jennifer Annie Stone? Me gusta ese nombre. Y apuesto que una chica llamada así debe ser muy amable. Tal vez debería buscarla y convencerla de ser la novia de Santana en vez de Ashley para que pueda ser su amiga de nuevo…"_

-¿Brittany?- Artie interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Dio un respingo. Su cara era de confusión.

-¿Me estás escuchando? Te pregunté algo acerca de las preposiciones y dijiste "panqué". Debes enfocarte. –Dijo seriamente. Estaban estudiando y se suponía que ella debía poner atención porque de otra forma aprobar el examen sería imposible para ella.

-Lo siento. –Murmuró. Artie habló de nuevo y ella prestaba atención pero entonces se confundió y se perdió de nuevo en su mente.

Tal vez si hablaba con Santana mientras Ashley no estaba alrededor…

Santana estaba dormida. Bueno, no recordaba haberse dormido pero lo estaba, y sabía que lo estaba porque en ese momento estaba en un gran y silencioso cuarto que nunca había visto antes. Parecía un cuarto acolchado… sin acolchar. Estaba sentada en un solitario sofá y había una silla enfrente. La persona en la silla era la segunda razón para saber que esto era definitivamente un sueño.

Era Brittany.

Claro, no era extraño. Había tenido sueños que involucraban a la rubia antes, pero este era el primer sueño que tenía y aparecía ella desde la escena en el casillero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Santana. Era tonto, porque era un sueño pero tenía que admitir que extrañaba a Brittany y a pesar de que no quería permanecer en contacto con ella, era en _la vida real_. Los sueños no estaban incluidos.

-Pregúntatelo a ti misma… También es que me escapé de mi sueño porque un tigre se comió a Tina y me asusté. ¿Qué tal si el tigre es como Freddy Krueger y me come en la vida real? Oh, cierto: llamaré a Tina y le preguntaré si no ha sido devorada por un tigre últimamente…

Pregúntatelo a ti misma.

-Supongo que quería verte.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, si me preguntas lo negaré, pero de verdad quiero estar contigo.

-¿Y por qué acabas de decirlo?

-Porque este es mi sueño y estás en él.

-Pero yo soy yo, ¿qué tal si le digo a mi yo real lo que acabas de decir?

-No, no lo harás porque este es mi sueño. –Diablos, ¿qué tal si le decía algo a la verdadera Brittany? Ya habían compartido una alucinación e interpretado "Me against the music" juntas. Tal vez también era aplicable a los sueños…

"_Bueno, Santana, ya lo arruinaste así que arruínalo bien."_

-Si dices algo podría demandarte. Este es mi sueño y tengo derechos de autor, ¿sabes?

La rubia se veía confundida.

-Uh… Bueno, no diré nada entonces.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y entonces Santana preguntó:

-Bueno… ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

-No lo sé. Dime tú, es tu sueño después de todo. No hay tigres por aquí, ¿verdad? –Miró alrededor, nerviosa.

-No.

-Por favor vuelve a hablarme. –Dijo la rubia. Era obvio que se estaba conteniendo pero no pudo esperar.

-Te estoy hablando. Te dije que no habían leones.

-Tigres. Me gustan los leones porque me gusta "El Rey León", pero los tigres me recuerdan a Shere Khan aunque Tigger es muy lindo y…

-Sí, tigres, lo que sea. Así que… quieres que te hable de nuevo.

-Sí San, y tú sabes que quieres ser mi amiga de nuevo.

-¿Ahora lees la mente? Dime una razón por la que creas que quiero ser tu amiga de nuevo. –Dijo Santana cruzando los brazos.

-Porque si no, ya me hubiese comido un tigre.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con los ti…? –Roló los ojos y suspiró con desesperación. Brittany siempre sería Brittany, después de todo y para ser honesta era una de las cosas que amaba de la rubia. Además, tenía lógica. La quería en su sueño. -¿Qué tal si digo que sí pero te sigo ignorando?

-Volveré otra vez.

-¿Y por qué sería malo eso? –Frunció el ceño la latina.

-Por esto. –Dijo la rubia y se acercó a Santana para besarla.

Santana estaba realmente sorprendida, especialmente porque el beso se sentía tan real, era como cuando solían besarse y aun así, se sentía como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. No era un beso como de película, fue breve pero fue el beso _perfecto_. Eso convertía su actual sueño en su favorito, dejando en segundo lugar ese en el que Brittany y ella hacían juego de rol y Santana era una bombera y… Bueno, el punto es, que este sueño se había convertido en el primer lugar.

-B… -Murmuró Santana cuando el beso terminó. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio a una cabra mascando el sofá. -¿Por qué hay una cabra comiéndose el sillón? –Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Estúpida cabra, ¡estaba interrumpiendo el mejor sueño del mundo!

-¿Santy?

-Mmm… -Tiempo de volver a la vida real. Lentamente abrió los ojos y esperó a que se ajustaran a la luz. Ashley estaba a su lado, observándola.

-Me pasé por aquí y tu mamá me dejó pasar pero tú, o sea, estabas dormida y esperé a que despertaras pero estabas maldiciendo a una cabra… No maldigas a las cabras. –Dijo agitando su dedo índice en el aire como si regañara a una niña pequeña. –Me encantan las cabras; incluso me hice novia de un chico porque tenía una barbita de chico y lo corté cuando se la afeitó, o tal vez lo hice porque era un mal novio…

Santana se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos. Se levantó y empezó a arreglarse la ropa de espaldas a Ashley. Estaba a punto de agarrar un cepillo para el cabello y entonces se quedó quieta.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién es "B"?

Mierda. Lo escuchó. Hija de… ¡Pero claro! La Brittany del sueño sabía que esto sucedería… bueno, la Brittany del sueño ciertamente era brillante. Besarla sabiendo que estaría perpleja y probablemente diría su nombre en voz alta o en este caso, la primera letra de su nombre. Y si Ashley lo escuchara, la Tercera Guerra Mundial se desataría en la casa de los López.

Debía inventarse una excusa. No quería disgustar a su prometida, después de todo era solo un sueño, no puedes controlarlos pero no estaba segura de si Ashley entendería eso y el hecho de que no puedes simplemente hacer a un lado los sentimientos que albergas hacia otra persona incluso si estás tratando de querer a otra persona en su lugar.

¿Qué tal si decía que estaba recitando el alfabeto en voz alta?

-Y no me digas que estabas recitando el alfabeto en voz alta, porque no dijiste "A" primero.

Wow. ¿Era Carrie o algo así? Escalofriante.

-Blair Waldorf –Dijo Santana rápidamente, volteando para ver si la chica se la había creído. La vio poner un ceño.

-¿Estabas soñando con Blair Waldorf? ¿La Blair Waldorf de Gossip Girl?

-Sí –Dijo la latina tratando de restarle importancia. –Agún día quiero ser una abeja reina justo como ella. Es mi modelo a seguir.

La rubia la miró. Daba bastante miedo cuando sospechaba. Entonces, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Me agrada más Jenny Humphrey pero está bien.

Pasaron el resto del día juntas, porque no se habían visto excepto en el ensayo y sorprendentemente Santana había extrañado a la chica un poco. Era divertida y la aleatoriedad de sus comentarios tenía cierto atractivo. La latina era una chica popular pero no se llevaba bien con todas las personas, de hecho consideraba "molesta" a la gente, pero Ashley estaba bien. Claro, robó los cereales de Brittany, con los anillos incluidos, la empujó a una piscina vacía, y le aventó un erizo pero eran niñas y nadie es perfecto. Eso le recordó…

Si quería superar lo de Brittany, tenía que hablarle de nuevo. No tenía nada de sentido, pero hey, acababa de tener un sueño donde una cabra estaba comiéndose su sillón, por el amor de dios. Era obvio para ella que su sueño era provocado por si misma. Estaba ignorando a la rubia y su propia mente le jugó un truco. ¿Qué tal si la Brittany de sus sueños se le aparecía otra vez? Peor: ¿Qué tal si decía algo más en voz alta y Ashley lo escuchaba?

Debía tomar el riesgo: retomar su amistad con Brittany y tratar de actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, o tratar de reprimir sus pensamientos incluso cuando durmiese. Ninguno de las dos sonaba bien, pero tenía que tratar y a decir verdad ya no confiaba en su mente, así que debía ser la primera opción.

Sintió delicados brazos rodearla; Ashley se acercó a ella y le murmuró con una voz seductora.

-¿Sabes? Hay una "A" pero no hay una "S" en "genial". Pero ¿sabes? Hay una "n" de "nosotras"… ¿No es genial? –Dijo riendo y acariciando a Santana con la punta de los dedos, haciéndole sentir escalofríos.

Era muy difícil que no le gustara esta chica. Si tan solo "gustar" fuera como "amar"… Pero incluso eso podía suceder. Después de todo Hot Wheels superó a Tina… con Brittany.

Ella podía hacer lo mismo… ¿Verdad?


End file.
